


Cephalotus

by Lesbihonest_though



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, I actually can't write, Just barely mentions the brothers, Kanato isn't ready for this, Mentions of Yui, She Gets Shit Done, Yandere Female Character, dominant female, really just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbihonest_though/pseuds/Lesbihonest_though
Summary: Cephalotus- a carnivorous plant/One shot/





	Cephalotus

**Author's Note:**

> Character is a mix of supernatural demon and vampire from the manga/show. 
> 
> Haven't seen a yandere female character in a while and thought that the fandom could use a new oc.

     She slammed Kanato against the wall, wrenching Teddy out of his grip. He cried out as the bear fell to the ground, collecting dust when she kicked it away.

“Teddy!” he shrieked against her, finding the girl surprisingly strong. He reached for the bear once more, and felt his head smack against the wooden wall, his cheek stinging. “Did you just _fucking_ slap me!” he snarled, wrapping one hand around her throat. Kanato tightened his grip, not expecting a bored expression to form on the female’s face.

“Are you done?” Fury overtook him. How dare she throw Teddy, smack him, and act like nothing was happening when he tried to strangle her. Speaking of that, why wasn’t she choking or begging for mercy? She laughed, his hand slipping off of her neck. He wasn’t expecting her to laugh. She binked and Kanato watched a blackness fill her eyes, leaving no color behind. “You’re mine, and I can do _whatever_ the _fuck_ I want to do,” she hissed at him.

“You-you’re fucked up!” he felt himself stutter, “I’m not yours.”

“Oh, but Yui is?” she giggled, her whole demeanor changing. She relaxed her shoulders and smiled, but didn’t release him from her pin against the wall. The female ran her fingertips down his jaw. “You think that Yui’s blood is sweet, but I think that yours is truly going to be the best.” she purred, and Kanato’s mind went blank. She gently brushed his jaw upwards, and bent her head towards his pale neck.

     In that moment, he understood the fear, the helpless feeling that he craved seeing on Yui’s face. He understood why she struggled so much, why she denied his advances. He didn’t feel safe around this girl, but protesting could get him killed. One wrong movement and she would be able to damage his neck, potentially ending his life.

     Pain erupted on his neck, just next to his Adam’s apple. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to his neck and when he pulled away, it was blood. “Wh-why are you doing this?” he exclaimed, panic and raw instinct finally setting in.

“It’s actually very simple, sweetheart.” she murmured, running her tongue against the underside of his jaw. “I watched you, saw how your siblings didn’t care for you, didn’t take you seriously. You try and act like you’re so grown up, but holding a stuffed animal around with you everywhere doesn’t exactly prove that point.” he felt her smile against his skin, before she traced her fingertips over his collarbone. “So, I’m doing my part by taking care of you, because, Angel, you’re mine now,” she snickered, grasping his wrist with one hand, nails digging into his skin.” Kanato hissed in surprise and tried to pull away from her. She tsked at him, drawing blood as she pulled him back to her side.

     Suddenly, her eyes reappeared and she smiled innocently. He was pushed to the wall as she latched onto his mouth, pulling him closer. Kanato heard a door open, and saw a few student pass them. He reached out to them, and they squealed. The female turned around to glare at them. “Do you mind?” she exclaimed and the pair of females cowered.

“Ebony, you shouldn’t be here! If the teacher finds out-” she was cut off by Ebony laughing.

“If the teacher finds out what? Are you going to snitch, Tanya?” Ebony left a kiss on Kanato’s chin and began to walk to the pair, as Kanato found himself unable to leave the wall. “Now, if I was Tanya or Lily, I wouldn’t snitch because I would go home to find my _precious_ family killed and hung off the railings.” she laughed, giving Kanato a taste of how much power she held. “So Lily, Tanya. Are you going to tell the teacher that I’m a big bad wolf and I was skipping class?” Both of the girls shook their heads no; Ebony smiling. The girls ran off in the opposite direction, letting Ebony turn back to Kanato.

“Sorry sweetheart, didn’t mean to make you bleed.” she hummed, licking the wound on his wrist.

“Stop. Calling. Me. Sweetheart!” Kanato mustered out, teeth clenched. “I’m not yours, and I never will be. Now let me go!” In a burst of strength, Kanato pushed her away and began to run, tripping when he remembered Teddy. He couldn’t bear to leave Teddy behind, so as he reached down for his beloved possession, he was met with the ground. She kicked him down, causing a burst of blood to run down his face. The sticky, hot liquid dripped down and into his mouth.

     In a flash, something was inserted into his mouth, and he felt his body lift into the air, before he blacked out. When he awoke, his nose was no longer bleeding, and the bites from his neck were healed. The room was lit with five candles, one in each corner of the room, and one in the middle. Kanato found himself on a small futon, and one singular pillow underneath him. He could hear no movements around him, so he thought she wasn't there at the moment. His body sat up quickly, he needed to leave as soon as possible. He began to stand, but tripped when he realized that something was holding him back. There were cuffs around his ankles, preventing him from running away; along with a rusted silver cuff around his left wrist, chained to the bed. He heard a laugh from the shadows in front of him. Ebony stood up, eyes glowing in the darkness, staring into him. 

"You're mine now." Ebony said, walking towards him. She leaned forward and grasped his chin, and bit into his neck, an eruption of pain that soon numbed his actions. 

She had her way

He was trapped.

 

Like a butterfly in a spider’s web.

 


End file.
